


liar liar

by specs of glitter (nekrateholic)



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Office AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/specs%20of%20glitter
Summary: Yoohyeon has a little too much interest in Siyeon's non-existent dating life - so Siyeon does what everyone in this situation would do. She lies.





	liar liar

**Author's Note:**

> written for be my valentine! originally [here](https://allmyladies.dreamwidth.org/4847.html)  
> [and click here for all the girl group fests ever :3](https://twitter.com/lovelyladyfest)

“My girlfriend is so cool,” Yoohyeon sighs for possibly the thirty-seventh time. Or was it the thirty-ninth? Honestly, Siyeon stopped counting after twenty. She already regrets attempting to make friends in her new job. Or at least, attempting to make friends with Kim Yoohyeon. She’s not even in Siyeon’s project, what was she even thinking?

“Yeah,” she says evenly, praying Yoohyeon would finally pick up on the amount of desire she has for the subject. 

Yoohyeon, of course, does not. “I mean!” She exclaims, and then her eyes get all dreamy again. “Did I tell you Yoobin stayed up with me to keep me company while I finish my project last night? She kept nodding off but refused to go to bed until I do.”

“Yeah,” Siyeon says again. “You did tell me, two hours ago. Then an hour ago too, and at least three times within the last thirty minutes.”

“Such a Grinch,” Yoohyeon pouts. “A love-Grinch! That’s what you are. When was the last time you went out on a date? Too long ago, clearly.”

“Excuse you, I go on plenty of dates. I was just on one last week.” Siyeon sputters defensively, which in hindsight is a huge, disastrous mistake. Not only because she hasn’t actually been on an actual date in all her twenty-five years of life, no, that she’s come to terms with (to herself only). It’s because Yoohyeon’s eyes go wide and sparkly and-

“With who? Do I know them?”

“Uh,” Siyeon mutters, wracking her brain for a name, any name – “a girl from our team? Her name is Bora.”

It’s not the best lie but Bora is a relatively safe bet – she’s in the same project as Siyeon, which means two floors above the office Yoohyeon works at. She’s also kind of really pretty. What are the chances?

“Oh my god,” Yoohyeon exclaims, so loud they get a few stares. “You went on a date with Bora? I can’t believe she didn’t tell me she’s seeing someone.”

The feeling of dread slowly but surely settles in Siyeon’s bones. She looks up from her coffee, forces her best happy-surprised face on. “You know her?”

“Of course!” Yoohyeon beams. “We used to be roommates before I moved in with Yoobin.”

The noise from the world outside slowly drains, leaving a sticky feeling of regret in its wake.

Good one, Lee Siyeon, she tells herself. You really won with this one.

*

Siyeon is off the next two days which means the earliest she’ll be able to see Bora on Saturday. And that’s only if their shifts align and Bora isn’t off on Saturday.

Yoohyeon made it seem like they’re good friends. They lived together, for fuck’s sake.

Siyeon wonders why the hell she had to blurt out Bora’s name, of all people. They’re not friends, most of their conversations are about dumb, work-related things. Sure, Bora is awfully pretty, Siyeon has to be blind not to notice but…

Whatever the reason was, right now Siyeon has no time to lose.

She scrolls through the excel file with all their shifts and – thank god – Bora is, indeed, working today. She checks the google sheet with their breaks, too. If she leaves in exactly three minutes she might have enough time to get to the office in time for Bora’s next break. Maybe Siyeon can talk to her, convince her to do… something? Explain?

The thought is not a pleasant one, so Siyeon abandons it. She’ll cross that bridge when she gets there.

Three minutes are a lot closer to one right now, so she grabs her keys and rushes out the front door, hoping the subway will cooperate for once in her life.

*

It doesn’t, of course. So Siyeon runs past the fifteen-person queue in front of the two elevators of the building and runs up the stairs. She gives herself about a minute to catch her breath at her floor, plasters a smile, then struts in with all the confidence she can muster while trying to mask her heavy breathing.

“Hey,” Minji smiles at her from her desk. “Isn’t it your day off today?”

“Yeah,” Siyeon grins, waving the scarf she brought specifically for this purpose. “I forgot this here the other day and it’s not mine, so.”

Minji raises an eyebrow and Siyeon shrugs. “I thought I’d come say hi.”

Minji laughs. “Hi then. If I were you I’d avoid the office like the plague, though. Especially since you don’t even have to be here.”

“What can I say,” Siyeon shrugs again. “I’m just a great person.”

Minji laughs again says something along the lines of Sure, but it’s all lost to Siyeon because Kim Bora just walked out of the bathroom and is heading for the hallway where their lockers are located. She probably wants to check her phone or something – of course, she’d be the person who actually follows the keep-your-phone-in-the-lockers-outside rule.

Siyeon absently waves goodbye to Minji and follows Bora to the hallway.

She kind of regrets not thinking her plan through. Maybe if she had an idea of what she’ll actually say to Bora once she finds her, her heart wouldn’t be trying to beat its way out of her chest right now. It might just be the stairs, though.

Yoohyeon’s face flashes through her mind. “Hey,” Siyeon says before she can psych herself out. “You on a break?”

Bora blinks up at her, from where she’s kneeling to unlock her locker. Poor her, Siyeon was lucky enough to get a somewhat high locker and now she feels a bit guilty. Bora actually uses hers, even if it’s the bottom row.

“Yeah,” Bora replies, somewhat puzzled. “I was thinking about getting a coffee.”

“Great! I can buy you one,” Siyeon blurts. Bribery? Maybe if she bribes Bora with coffee she’d be more willing not to shoot her down right away.

Bora straightens up, her hair settling around her face like a waterfall. It looks tinted red in the light and Siyeon wonders how she missed this earlier. “Why would you buy me coffee?”

“Because,” Siyeon starts, then falters. “Uh. To celebrate your new hair color?”

“Thanks, but my hair has been like this for a week now?” Bora says. She swipes her key card and holds the door open for Siyeon. “I’m not saying no to free coffee, though.”

Bribery. Absolutely. Definitely not ill-advised attempts at flattery.

They take the elevator down because now that it’s not ten minutes to the beginning of a shift barely anyone uses it. Siyeon walks up to the lady behind the counter in their overpriced cafeteria, rattles off Bora’s order – a plain cappuccino, no sugar. It’s not much of an order so it’s easy to remember (not like the cafeteria has a variety of coffees, either). Siyeon orders one for herself, too, because why the hell not?

When she turns back, Bora is watching her with raised eyebrows. “You know how I like my coffee?”

“Um,” Siyeon starts. “I’ve seen you drink it?”

“You’ve never seen me order it, though.” Bora counters.

Sure, but Siyeon may or may not have overheard a conversation about cats and coffee between Bora and Gahyeon. She’s not entirely sure why she remembers it but it sure as hell comes in handy right now. “Lucky guess?” She says aloud.

Bora laughs. “You should buy a lottery ticket.”

Siyeon just nods because- because her laugh. Damn. She totally wouldn’t mind the whole date thing to not be a lie right about now.

“I have like five more minutes before I have to get back,” Bora says, pulling up a chair. “Wanna sit with me?”

Siyeon beams at her. “Sure, let me just get the coffees.”

“So,” Bora starts, stirring the foam in her cappuccino. Siyeon has to try really hard to resist eating her own. “If this is the date we went on, I have to say, coffee in the office is pretty low on my top dates list.”

Siyeon thanks every god above she chokes before she managed to take a sip of her coffee. At least spitting coffee all over Bora is one less thing she has to worry about.

She carefully puts the coffee down, staring at Bora’s tiny little grin. “You knew?”

“Yoohyeon spammed my work email,” Bora shrugs. “It’ll be a wonder if the IT guys don’t come to investigate in the near future. I haven’t replied to her yet, though.”

Siyeon hides her face in her hands. That earth-to-swallow-you thing. Now would be a brilliant time. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to lie I just- Yoohyeon is kinda cool?” Siyeon almost blurts the I’ve never been on one. Almost. Because not-fucking-today, Satan. There’s only so much embarrassment one can take in a single day. Siyeon looks up, meets Bora’s eyes and shrugs. “She wanted dates and I have a reputation to uphold. I panicked?”

Bora hums. “Why me, though? Out of all the hot people in the office?”

Siyeon narrows her eyes. Bora seems not to have a hidden agenda this time but it’s hard to believe she hasn’t seen… a mirror. Or something. 

“You are pretty hot. And, uh,” she adds because what the hell. Bora hasn’t objected the whole date thing once so far. “I’ve recently found out that may or may not have been wishful thinking.”

Bora considers her for a few moments, then checks her phone. “My break is almost over. For the record, this does not count as a real date. I want a fancy restaurant and everything.”

“I don’t even have your phone number!” Siyeon exclaims when Bora gets up to leave, a horribly smug expression on her face.

“I’m sure you’ll think of something.” Bora winks at her and Siyeon has to take a second to just breathe. Before she has time to compose herself enough to respond somehow, Bora is already gone.

So, that happened.

And now Siyeon has to plan her own first date. Then again, she also gets to hear Bora laugh again, hopefully. It could’ve gone a hell lot worse, all things considered.


End file.
